Peter Barlow
From a young age Peter,s life was full of tragedy his mother Valerie was electrocuted leading greif stricken Peter,s father Ken to send Peter and his twin Sister Susan to live with his grandparents While Peter had a good Relationship with His grandparents He resented Ken for abandoning him he made a brief return to weatherfeild for Susan,s Marriage to Ken,s rival Mike Baldwin Peter called Ken out for not being there for his children and said he always thought Ken would be there if his Kids really needed him this Caused Ken to have a change of heart and attend the wedding When Peter Showed up he crashed Ken,s car and lied saying he was his father as he was under a driving ban Forcing Ken to back out of his application to be a magistrate Peter let Slip Susan had faked an abortion having a son called Adam Fathered by Mike . Ken,s wife Deirdre who was an ex of Baldwin,s thought they were being Unfair to Mike And talked with her employer Dev Alahan who then told Mike who threatened legal Susan then died in a car crash trying to escape from Mike devastating Peter who placed blame for Susan,s death on himself and Deirdre Peter began a relationship with Shelly Unwin but began Seeing Lucy Richards behind her back Who Fell Pregnant because of the child Peter decided to Marry Lucy despite being engaged to Shelly When Lucy learned he was still with Shelly she threw Peter out but Peter slowly Convinced her to allow him to be in her life again but when she discovered Peter had bigamously Married Shelly two weeks after the birth of their son Simon she informed Shelly and both women left Peter causing him Great Humiliation and leading him to go to Portsmouth however Peter Was Convinced to come back by Ken when it was belived Peter,s step sister Tracy was being abused by Charlie Stubbs In actual Fact Tracy was faking a domestic abuse Campaign and manipulated Charlie into attacking her own brother shortly after this Tracy Murdered Charlie Claiming it was self defense in the weeks leading up to Tracy,s trial Peter stayed in the area to support her and enjoyed a brief relationship with Maria Sutherland however after Tracy was sentenced Peter left the area He came back a bit later with Simon who, d been left in Peter,s care after Lucy,s death Peter had no interest in being a father and because of this He hit the bottle hard however when he discovered he was in line to receive Lucy,s estate to care of Simon Peter dedicated himself to raising His Son Peter set his sights on Leanne Battersby but as his alcohol problems became clearer Leanne was reluctant to commit to him Peter went into a rehab Center when he returned he got together with Leanne but this was short lived as a woman from Leeds arrived Revealing She and Peter had an affair while he was drying out Peter accidentally burnt his flat down after passing Out drunk with a cigarette in hand realising the danger he put Simon in Peter Vowed to never drink again He also managed to convince Leanne to come back to him . When Leanne,s ex husband Nick Tilslley offered a job to her Peter Was surprisingly supportive encouraging Her to take it around this time Peter grew Close to Leanne,s best Friend Carla Connor supporting her through her alcoholism however When Carla Made a pass at him Peter refused due to his love for Leanne unaware Leanne had began an affair with Nick Peter would later be crippled in an explosion at the joinery Bar leading Nick to ironically save his life Peter then Married Leanne in hospital however Peter decided to have a proper reception feeling Leanne deserved better than the first Wedding Sadly the stress of his injuries caused Peter to take out his anger on Leanne and fall of the wagon encouraged by a manipulative Nick Peter would Learn Of Nick and Leanne,s betrayal from Tracy and asked Nick to be his best man in a plot to humiliate Nick and Leanne at the wedding by exposing their deception Peter then arrived at the destroyed Joinery tricking Nick into thinking He was going to Kill him Peter Made it clear he was sparing Nick,s life on the principle Nick Saved his but warned Nick he wouldn,t be so forgiving If he were to be crossed again with guidance From Ken Peter gave Leanne another Chance Peter also provided emotional support to Carla after she was raped by her fiance Frank Foster leading Him to furiously attack Frank in revenge Peter began an affair with Carla coming under suspicion From Leanne while Peter and Carla got agreed to keep their relationship secret until Frank Was Sent down unfortunately Frank Exsposed it making it look like the couple was setting him up Peter then got drunk announcing Plans to Kill Frank When Frank was really murdered by his Mother Anne Peter couldn,t remember what happened but Confessed to the murder in order to protect Carla luckily Leanne was able to provide an alibi to the police Over the next Few Months Peter Feuded with Leanne over custody of Simon until Fianally allowing Simon to live with her When Peter decided he wanted To See Simon again Leanne made up exscuses as to refuse his requests Peter Was Crushed when he learned Leanne and Nick were taking Simon Away for a new life Peter then Picked Up Simon from his football Practice without Leanne,s permission and Contacted Carla asking her to bring their Passports so they Could Flee from the country Carla arrived at the train station with a worried Leanne who got Simon back from Peter who heartbroken left weatherfeild with Carla returning Without Carla and hinting to Leanne he wanted her back When Leanne Came to take Peter up on his offer she found him in bed with the recently returned Carla when Carla Questioned Peter over this He stated he had no intention of taking Leanne Back Peter,s scheming also ruined Leanne,s wedding To Nick . Peter Reluctantly hired Carla,s brother Rob Donovan who he hated as Rob was dating Tracy who Peter Felt was too good for Him Peter Was vindictive and bullying towards Rob docking his wages unfairly and inevitably Sacking Him Claiming he was incompetent Rob then got revenge by placing high bets in the bookies which he won but Peter refused to give Him the money stating he doesn,t have to pay anyone he doesn,t like Rob agreed to not report Peter if Peter allowed him and Tracy to have the premises rent Free for Six Months leaving Peter no choice but to agree Peter would Find himself growing Close to barmaid Tina McInTyre who was babysitting his son Simon and Kissed Tina on the day of his wedding to Carla after everyone had left While they both Felt guilty they would go on to engage in an on\off affair over the next few months Carla Fell Pregant with his Child and Tina had a pregnancy Scare as well resulting in Peter falling off the wagon for the first time in two years While Peter wanted to run away With Tina for a new life in Portsmouth but chose to remain as Carla was pregnant and he felt he should be there for his Child When Tina threatened to expose him Peter decided to confess to Carla himself around this time Rob had Killed Tina after failing get her to keep her mouth Shut to spare Carla,s feelings Peter Was Suspected in the Murder and drunkenly attended Tina,s funeral Rob took this opportunity to point the finger at Peter who then said they were even as Tina destroyed his life Rob then goaded Peter about the miscarriage Carla suffered in the midst of all this prompting Peter to attack Rob these factors strengthened the perception Peter had Killed his Mistress Peter Was ultimately sent to Prison for Murder where he became depressed especially when he realised Simon thought he was guilty he got a supply of booze from his friend Steve McDonald,s father Jim Who later told Peter he could have more of Peter put him back into contact with Steve and his ex wife Liz while Liz did turn up it was only so she could tell Jim to leave Steve alone leading Jim to refuse Peter any more Booze growing desperate Peter Stole from Jim,s alcohol Stash and succumbed to alcohol Poisoning and was rushed to hospital in Critical Condition When Carla visited Peter said he knew she killed Tina but was willing to Cover for her allowing Carla to Realise Peter,s innocence Peter Was returned to Prison and his cell was trashed by Jim,s thugs as a warning in revenge Peter exposed Jim,s dodgy dealings to Steve who cut off Contact with him in response Jim then had his men attack Peter who decided not to report it accepting it as punishment for his prior actions.While Carla attempted to defend him in court Peter Was still found guilty after Rob confessed Carla reported him and Peter Was acquitted upon being released Peter begged Carla for forgiveness but She refused to take him back Peter then left the street after assuring Simon he could Visit whenever he wanted and saying his goodbyes to Ken,Leanne and Tracy. Category:Coronation street villains Category:Adulterer Category:Master Manipulators Category:Businessmen Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonist Category:Parents Category:Remorseful Category:In love Category:Tragic Category:On and off Category:Addicts Category:Inmates Category:Protective